Myth-Saber Nova
Kabuto Masamune(かぶと まさむね, Kabuto ma Samu ne) is a warrior who has bond Nova to become an Ultra of Saber and he's the Tritagonists of the Fate/Apocrypha and he's also the one who summoned Nova while he sacrifices himself to try to stop Rei Zagi for power. Appearance Kabuto Masamune is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red, a side effect from assimilating the Blue Grimoire into his body. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. His right arm is a black mechanical prosthetic made of the Blue Prana, after having lost his original arm when he was younger. The shell opens up to reveal the Prana whenever he utilizes it. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. He also has a small black birthmark on the center of his chest. Kabuto has a bright green stud earring on his left ear, not on the lobe of the ear but further up. Personality Kabuto Masamune is sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone he comes across. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. In this regard, Kabuto is similar to the stereotypical anime delinquent. This is caused mainly by Rei Dark-Killer practically destroying Kabuto’s life, which has created a mass of hatred in him; stronger than that of any other individual. Kabuto often becomes infuriated at first sight of Rei Dark-Killer, which he often takes advantage of by taunting him. However, even in cases where he cannot win or is on the brink of death, Kabuto possesses an undying will and persistence, refusing to give up even when he is outmatched, something many characters either hate or admire. He's also trustful Abilities Kabuto's abilities based on his skills as a Saber Class, his body and power will help him lead his strength to fight against all evil including the alter servants themselves who plan on destroying their home country for Nova willpower. Unlikely for other Heroic Spirits, his personal skills are the results of one of the most powerful life force as a Saber Class Ultra Warrior. With Nova Willpower, his rating is A+ Skills Combat Kabuto is extremely skilled with a sword. Even unarmed and hand-to-hand combat is no match for Kabuto's instincts. Kabuto is able to easily disarm him without even taking a stance. He lies within his versatility and adaptability, shown through his exceptional use of tactics and battle experience making his combat style very distinct from those of other Servants. His strength does not come from natural talents like Nova or Caster, but instead from single-minded refining of what little talent he had in life. He had nothing at first, and through improving himself for reason that he was not extraordinary, his techniques trained by his will alone reached the point for his survival. Active Skills: * Charisma (B+) * Mana Burst (A) * Saber Ultra Light (EX): Passive Skills: * Magic Resistance © * Light of Sword (A+) Noble Phantasm Kabuto does the same ability as the Nova Saber Form. [[Mebium Excalibur|'Mebium Excalibur']]: The light sword of the galaxy is calling me(銀河の光の剣が私を呼んでいる, Ginga no hikarinotsurugi ga watashiwoyonde iru) unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full power, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Excalibur Wheel, this beam uses the power of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness. Category:Jason67889 Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist characters Category:Deceased Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Saber